Orgo
Orgo is a millenian being who’s the main villain in Guardian Monsters of the Galaxy Vol 2. Name Orgo is crossed with ”Orga” and “Ego.” The idea is that the term Millenian, which is the species that Orga is, take the place of the term Celestial. Appearance Orgo‘s Extension form has resembles Orga’s form when he had the cells from Godzilla. However, he does not have the tail, and also has the features seen on MCU Ego. Also, he has Ego’s attire, along with the hairstyle and facial hair. He also has more spines in him. His actaul form, the brain in the core, is the form of Orga’s Millenian form, before transforming into the other form, however, has the ripple seen on brains. His ship resembles the Millenian spacecraft. Personality Orgo has a sense of humor akin to Starlordzilla’s, and so it was a but of a shame that he‘s A villain. He is apathetic to the well being of others. He is extremely intelligent, as he planned out his expansion. He also has an inferiority complex, as he sees all life forms as lesser to him, and that they require his dominion. History Origins Orgo spawned basically nowhere, because he was is a massive area of emptiness. However, he adapted in intellect and power, and built up a planet around himself. He saw ow there was life around him, and felt a desire to have all his as himself. In order to power such a feat, he would have to have two Millenians: one to operate, the other used as a battery. He made an extension form to travel around, along with his own ship. He bred with other species in order to for another of his kind to arise. He was unsuccessful, for none seemed to carry the Millenian genes. He finally came across Terra, and found a female Kaiju, who he seemed to care for. He then had to leave, otherwise he would have abandoned his project. Orgo got wind of Starlordzilla, who wielded an infinity stone, And new it was his son. He new at he could then use his son’s Regenerator G1 to power the expansion. So he set off with his servant, Gimantis, to find him. Guardian Monsters of the Galaxy Vol 2 He finds Starlordzilla on a planet after an Xilian attack, which Orgo destroyed, using his Millenian spacecraft. He then offers that they come to his planet. They accept the offer, after some pondering. They arrive on Orgo’s Planet, and he tells them his made up story of his life. He spends some time with his long lost son, tricking him into false trust. After a fight Starlordzilla and Gamothra had, Orgo takes Starlordzilla, and deceives him more. He then uses the orange tentacle things to start draining Starlordzilla’s life force: the Regeneratir G1, to power the expansion. Luckily, Yondusaurus and others rescue him, and take him into the Storage Crate. Like Starlordzilla and Gimantis said, they find Orgo’s Millenian form in the core in the caverns. However, the Xilians crash the ship. When Orgo attacks, Gimantis puts him to sleep. However, after a massive eock collides into her, Orgo awakens, and he is furious. As he suppresses the others, he then rebinds Starlordzilla in the tentacles, once more powering the expansion. However, Starlordzilla breaks free from the tentacles, and plows right into Orgo, and Starts clashing with him. After a long battle, Orgo then attempts a last ditch attempt to carry out his plan. He attempts to devour Starlordzilla, and harness his power to directly power the expansion. However, Starlordzilla uses his atomic blast, and destroys Orgo’s physical form. The core explodes from the bomb Baby Grootollante, after some roars, the decapitated body of Orgo crumbles into dust. Abilities * Creation * Laser from shoulder * Physical strength * Telepathy * Adaptation * Regeneration Weaknesses * Destruction of core Trivia * Orgo is another villain kaiju for Guardian Monsters of the Galaxy. See also *Orga on Wikizilla. *Ego on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Orga variations Category:Celestial Beings Category:Planets Category:Guardian Monsters of the Galaxy kaiju Category:Villains Category:Explicit Content Category:Aliens Category:JohnGojira’s planets Category:Universe 1988